Amor a la sangre o a algo más
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: ella con su medio hermano se vengaran, en el camino encuentran a personas que tambien se quieren vengar solo quieren ver sus cuerpos bañados por su sangre, "el rojo sangre combina con tus ojos"
1. Chapter 1

Amor a la sangre o algo más

capitulo 1: te odio, te matare, me vengare mejor dicho NOS vengaremos

en una plaza de Inglaterra en 1539 se puede ver a una joven desangrando y tirada debajo de un árbol que se llamaba Goshigombu, la joven era de hermosa tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolates, piel bronceada, cabellos azabaches largos, unos labios no tan gruesos color carmesís y no tan alta pero tenía su cuerpo bien formado con los rasgos hermosos pero estaba sufriendo por el desangramiento, tenía en el estomago una agujero, los labios rotos y con marcas de golpizas en las mejillas, brazos y piernas estaba desangrando y llorando pero ella no lloraba e dolor

-maldito me vengare, te matare maldito infeliz-dijo para ella misma, de repente aparece un joven de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabellos azabache cortos y de alta estatura, este se acerco a la joven

-que te paso, porque...-no pudo terminar porque la joven lo interrumpió

-ayúdame a vengarme así podre morir tranquila-dijo llorando con rabia

-te ayudare pero tú me acompañaras-dijo el joven para que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y le salieran colmillos y este la muerde-ahora me acompañaras a vengarte y a vengarme, necesitas reposo te llevare a casa-dijo el joven cargando a la joven en la espalda, llegaron a una mansión en donde estaba una señora de mayor edad

-joven amo porque trajo a una humana...es vampira, oh querida ven-dijo tomando a la joven, la llevaron a un cuarto en donde la curaron y le pusieron vestimentas nuevas y le dieron una copa de sangre

-soy Miroku Houshi, y tu-pregunto el joven

-Kagome Higurashi-dijo la joven tomando de la sangre

-porque estabas desangrando debajo del Goshigombu-pregunto el joven

_flashback narrado por kagome _

estaba con mi prometido caminando por el parque cuando ambos nos paramos debajo del Goshigombu

-Kagome, de verdad te intereso-pregunto un joven de cabellos negros largos, ojos azules, piel bronceada y alta estatura

-sí, porque preguntas Kouga-dije sonriendo

-porque-kouga se dio la vuelta cuando de repente sentí un cuchillo atravesarme el estomago y vi que reía macabramente-yo solo estoy encargado para matarte, lo siento-dijo burlona mente

-eres un maldito-dije pegándole con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, pero él me pego un combo en la boca, luego en las mejillas, los brazos y en las piernas, me dejo en el suelo desangrando

-mi trabajo ya termino-dijo pateándome una patada en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre

-eres un desgraciado-dije llorando-me vengare-grite llorando

_fin flashback_

-por eso estaba desangrando-dijo tomando más sangre

-ahora hay que esperar para que te transformes-dijo miroku viendo como a kagome se le empezaron a tornar os ojos rojos, piel blanca, labios carmesí, colmillos, cabello azabache largo y de mediana estatura

-¿listo?-pregunto kagome dejando la copa a un lado, de repente todas las heridas y golpes se cerraron

-estas lista, ahora para que seamos unidos vamos a ser hermanos ya que al convertirte mezcle mi sangre con la tuya y la tuya con la mía, bienvenida hermana-dijo miroku sonriendo

-cuéntame, miroku porque dijiste que también quiries vengarte-pregunto parándose

-esto paso hace mucho tiempo, si ahora es 1539, yo soy del año 539,vivia tranquila mente hasta que apareció una joven extraña, de ojos rojos, piel blanca, cabellos largo negros y de mediana estatura, era hermosa, se llamaba Kagura, empezamos a juntarnos creí que los dos nos amábamos pero una noche ella me muerde con la intención de alimentarse de mí, y me llevo a su castillo en donde me empezó a golpear y dijo te presento a mis hermanos, Naraku y Kouga, y después de que dijo eso ellos me tiraron los cadáveres de mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana menor y de mi mejor amiga, así que yo me transforme intente matarlo pero no lo logre, y ellos a mí y mírame, ahora somos hermanos, mañana empieza nuestro viaje y entrenamiento-dijo miroku levantándose y yendo a la puerta-mañana estarás mejor ahora descansa-dijo miroku antes de irse

-espera miroku-grito kagome haciendo que miroku se detuvieran

-que pasa kag-dijo miroku sonriendo

-cuantos años tenias-pregunto curiosa

-tenia 20 y tu cuantos tienes-le pregunto sonriendo

-tengo 18-dijo kagome yendo a su cama en donde se acostó

-buenos días hermana-dijo miroku yéndose

-buenos días hermano-dijo kagome antes de dormirse, horas después miroku se despertó a las 9:00p.m y fue a despertar a kagome

-oye floja, levántate-dijo miroku riéndose de que kagome no despertaba y se quejaba

-ya voy-dijo levantándose-tenemos que emprender el viaje cierto-dijo kagome con sus ojos cafés de nuevo

-sí, a cuando tomes sangre tus ojos se van a tornar rojos y cuando termines de tomar se tornaran cafés-dijo pasándole unas mayas negras de cuero, una camisa que era apretada en la parte del cuerpo y en los brazos eran inflados, una chaqueta sin mangas y corta café de cuero, un cinturón de cuero negro y unas botas de taco negras de cuero

-ok, unos se puede vestir rápida mente-pregunto viendo la ropa

-sí-dijo y por cosas de la nada misma Kagome tenía la ropa ya puesta

-para que el cinturón-pregunto Kagome

-para esto-dijo miroku abriendo una manta encima de la cama en donde en el interior habían dagas, machetes, pistolas, espadas, etc.-toma usa esta, parase una daga pero es una espada muy poderosa, esta pistola tiene unas balas especiales para matar a los vampiros de la oscuridad no la pierdas por nada del mundo-dijo guardando muchas armas en el cinturón de kagome, después partieron corriendo como vampiros, y si alguien los veía lo que verían seria dos tiras de luz, llegaron a un camino cuando de repente chocan con dos vampiros

-estúpidos cuidado-dijo un vampiro que cayó encima de kagome y esta lo empujo y lo saco volando

-perdonen a mi amigo, soy Sango y ustedes-pregunto una vampira que llevaba la misma ropa solo que con colores diferentes mayas cafés, botas cafés, cinturón café, chaqueta negra y camisa rosada, de ojos castaños, piel blanca, cabello castaño largo que estaba tomado en una cola alta y de mediana estatura

-yo soy Miroku Houshi Higurashi y ella mi hermana Kagome Houshi Higurashi-dijo miroku presentando a él y a kag

-un gusto-dijo kagome estrechando su mano a la de Sango

-disculpé pero usted es Sango Taijiya, o me equivoco-pregunto Miroku

-sí, porque pregunta-dijo sango

-soy Miroku, tu amigo, acaso te olvidaste de mi-dijo miroku ilusionado

-mi-mi-miroku, eres tu-pregunto sango casi llorando

-sí, el mismo, te extrañe sango-dijo miroku abrazando a sango y sango correspondió

-oye tu niña, eres fuerte y lista, soy Inuyasha Taisho, primo de sango-dijo extendiendo su mano para que kagome la tomara la cual tomo

-un gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi, digo Houshi-dijo Kagome corrigiéndose y tomando la mano de inuyasha-que los trae por...oigan ya párenle me van hacer vomitar-dijo Kagome viendo a los "amigos" besándose-son amigos o novios, quien los entiende-dijo soltando la mano de inuyasha para subirse a un árbol que estaba cerca

-perdón, ¿kagome eres vampira por nacimiento o te convirtieron? y si te convirtieron, ¿cuándo y quien?-pregunto sango mirando la copa del árbol en donde estaba Kagome

-me convirtieron, ayer a mediados de las 10:38p.m y Miroku, mi hermano por sangre-dijo jugando con una navaja que tenía en el cinturón

-Sango, prima, es obvio aquí todos fuimos convertidos, diferentes años pero convertidos-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en una raíz del árbol

-ohh primo que inteligente sonó-dijo sango burlándose

-fhe búrlate todo lo que quieras pero yo tengo razón-dijo con tono de orgullo

-y como te transformaste, como estabas para que miroku te transformara-pregunto Sango sentándose al lado de Kagome

-estaba desangrando debajo del Goshigombu, miroku me encontró tirada y me convirtió y me llevo a "casa"-dijo Kagome en puñado el puño de la mano que no tenía la navaja

-y porque estabas desangrando-pregunto inuyasha acostándose en el suelo

-Khe eso no interesa-dijo Kagome bajando y poniéndose al lado de Miroku

-oye no imites-dijo inuyasha levantándose

-imitar que-pregunto Kagome sin entender

-el Khe y Fhe los digo yo-dijo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol

-wow que emoción estoy ante el creador de mis sonidos típicos-dijo en sarcasmo

-qué especial-dijo riendo

-porque dices que soy especial-pregunto sin entender Kagome

-tu familia los condes de Inglaterra, tú la hija menor, la que fue traicionada, la malcriada según la gente que te rodea ahora vas a demostrar que eres fuerte-pregunto inuyasha

-busco lo que Miroku y yo queremos-dijo seria y intimidante acercándose a inuyasha que dando muy cerca

-y que sería eso-pregunto arrogante

-venganza-dijo para ir de nuevo al lado de Miroku

-venganza de que, la de miroku me la sé de memoria, pero la tuya no la puedo ver, la tienes bloqueada-dijo sin entender

-haber, toca mi mano-dijo Sango bajando del árbol y la mano la tenia rodeada una luz blanca pálida, Kagome la toco

-que se supone que debe pasar-pregunto Kagome sin entender

-debiste haberte debilitado, desmayado o algo por el estilo-dijo Sango sorprendida y haciendo que la luz desapareciera

-Kag, eres un bloqueo, tenemos que descubrir más-dijo Miroku-pero aquí no, fue un placer encontrarlo pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Miroku tomando sus cosa y Kagome revisando que tuviera todo

-tu, abuelo mi navaja-dijo kagome poniéndose al frente de inuyasha, este le paso la navaja-gracias por tu colaboración-dijo poniéndose al lado de Miroku

-podemos acompañarlos-pregunto Sango

-bueno, pero algo que no sé es porque se quieren vengar ustedes-dijo Miroku

-vamos a un lugar seguro, se acerca alguien-dijo Kagome corriendo como humano, luego miroku y sango la alcanzaron y inuyasha iba al lado de Kagome, luego llegaron a una cueva unos 50 kilómetros lejos de donde venían, buscaron leña y la prendieron en al fondo de la cueva en donde estaban se sentaron dos al frente y dos al otro lado, miroku con kagome y sango con inuyasha

-yo busco venganza contra alguien llamado Naraku-dijo inuyasha mirando la leña-hace unos 500.000 años atrás vivía con mi prometida, Kikyo, la ama y creí que ella a mí, un día los dos nos prometimos juntarnos en un árbol, cuando llegue lo que me encontré en vez de una Kikyo alegre de verme a una Kikyo matando gente, al verme me dijo por fin basura, al decir eso se abalanzo sobre mí y me mordió intento chuparme la sangre pero una voz detrás de ella le dijo Kikyo no lo mates nos servirá de mucho, después me encerraron durante 7 años, un día me fugue, fue fácil pero el imbécil de Naraku me encontró y dijo por lo inteligente que eres matare a tu preciada Kikyo después la mostro y sangrando luego le corto la cabeza enfrente de mi luego me dejo con tres orificios en todo mi cuerpo, mi hombro, estomago y pierna, al despertar sango me estaba curando las heridas, me convirtió en vampiro y tu linda cual es la razón de venganza-pregunto inuyasha mirando a Kagome

-soy KAGOME, bueno yo estaba caminando con mi prometido cuando nos detuvimos debajo del Goshigombu me pregunto si de verdad me interesaba y yo le dije que sí y le pregunte el porqué y él se dio la vuelta y me dijo porque después me atravesó con un cuchillo el estomago y empezó a reír lo más macabra mente posible y dijo porque yo estoy solo encargado para matarte, luego me caí al suelo empezó a llorar y le grite que era un maldito y este me pega una patada en el estomago y me dice mi trabajo está hecho y me dejo tirada debajo y luego prometí vengarme, luego llego miroku me convirtió en vampira me llevo a su mansión y me curaron, el maldito se llamaba Kouga-dijo con rabia-ahora tengo un gran rencor-dijo tapándose la cara-voy a buscar leña ok-dijo parándose y yendo fuera de la cueva

-la voy a acompañar es muy tarde para que salga sola, en especial si es una estúpida e inconfesa vampiresa(los vampiros son más fuertes mientras las vampiresas son débiles)-dijo siguiendo a Kagome, cuando salió la vio en un árbol intentando llorar-oye los vampiros y vampiresas no lloran-dijo saltando y sentándose al lado de Kagome

-ya me di cuenta-dijo fingiendo hacerse la fuerte

-porque "lloras"-dijo inuyasha

-no es obvio mi familia debe pensar que morí, ese maldito de Kouga anda por ahí matando y yo aquí sin saber lo que soy o de adonde salió ese maldito-dijo deprimida

-al principio es así, luego te vas acostumbrando, luego aprendes a controlar tu sed y después tus poderes, pero yo te enseñare a controlar tu sed y tus poderes, sabemos que eres de bloqueo, pero que más-dijo bajando el árbol

-creo que puedo pensar en un objeto y aparecerá-dijo Kagome bajando del árbol y poniéndose al lado de inuyasha

-a ver hazlo-dijo inuyasha mirándola serio

-bueno, dime algo color, lo que sea-dijo Kagome mirándolo

-una rosa negra-dijo inuyasha serio

-bueno-dijo ella pudo hacer la rosa pero era roja

-es igual de hermosa que la negra, mira-dijo inuyasha cuando de la nada saco una rosa negra y se la puso en el cabello

-gra-gra-gra-gra-gracias-dijo Kagome tartamudeando-algo se acerca y no me agrada-dijo Kagome cuando de repente sus ojos se tornaron rojos, cuando de repente apareció una joven con cabellos negros largo, ojos color tierra, piel pálida y de alta estatura y estaba con Kouga

-ohh pero si es la malcriada de Kagome, querida, amor, linda como sobreviviste-dijo Kouga burlándose

-maldito, te acuerdas de que me iba a vengar, ten por visto que morirás-dijo Kagome con los ojos rojos color sangre, y los colmillos grandes, empezó a pegarle a Kouga pero la vampira la tomo

-no no, no querida, eso no se hace-dijo pegándole un combo a Kagome haciendo que la rosa se callera de su cabello

-aléjate de ella-dijo inuyasha sacando un pedazo del cuello de la joven haciendo que ella suelte a Kagome y Kagome va y ataca a Kouga

-quieres vengarte-pregunto Kouga viendo la cara de odio de Kagome

-no sabes cuánto-dijo kagome lanzándose a kouga, le muerde el cuello y toma un poco de sangre del pero este le pega y la saca volando

-eres débil-dijo inuyasha riendo y escupiendo el pedazo

-acaso te olvidaste de mi, tu prometida, tu razón de vivir-dijo la joven riendo y desangrando

-Kikyo, no sabes cuánto quiero matarte, pero solo preguntare no moriste-pregunto estando alerta

-claro que no, ahora pelea-dijo riéndose

-con tal de matarte-dijo inuyasha para tirarse encima y desgarrarle más carne pero esta lo empuja pero inuyasha utiliza su látigo le saca una mano pero de la nada todo se volvió humo y kikyo y kouga desaparecieron-kagome-cuando se acerco la vio con la boca con sangre y moretones en los brazos

-como estas-dijo pasándose la lengua para limpiarse la sangre

-bien, fhe así como le deje el cuello no sobrevivirá-dijo riendo y tomando la rosa que se había caído tenía unas gotas de sangre pero no le dio importancia y tomo la cara de Kagome y le puso la rosa delicada mente

-gracias, tenemos que ir con los chicos-dijo tomando las cosas que servían de pistas y en esas estaba la mano de Kikyo-mmmmm bien hecho-dijo sonriéndole a inuyasha y este le dé vuelve la sonrisa, luego los ojos de Kagome se volvieron cafés chocolate y sus colmillos no estaban

-sí, tengo una pregunta-dijo mientras caminaban a la cueva

-cual es-pregunto viendo a inuyasha

-solo por eso le tienes rencor-pregunto deteniendo el paso

-no a él lo odio porque...mato a mi hermana-dijo con la cabeza gacha-y el ese día no estaba solo estaba con un tal Naraku, los malditos le pegaban y se reían en su cara, yo no pude hacer nada porque la otra...-no pudo terminar

-Kikyo-dijo el

-si ella me tenia agarrada y herida-dijo Kagome seria y con cierto tono triste

-bueno, vamos que nos fuimos mucho tiempo-dijo inuyasha entrando que era seguido por kagome

-y ustedes que hacían-pregunto Miroku con tono pervertido

-no sintieron esa presencia-pregunto kagome

-cual-pregunto sango

-yo tampoco la sentí pero cuando aparecieron recién la sentí-dijo inuyasha

-esto es tan confuso-dijo sentándose en el rincón de la cueva

-y esa rosa-pregunto Miroku

-un regalo-dijo inuyasha apoyándose contra la pared al lado de Sango

-trajimos evidencia y pistas-dijo Kagome poniendo las cosas en un lugar donde todos los vieran

-bueno a ver-dijo sango viendo las cosas...

CONTINUARA TAN TANN TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:entrenamiento

-esta mano, de quien es-pregunto Miroku

-de Kikyo-dijeron inuyasha y kagome al mismo tiempo

-mmmmm y ese reloj-dijo sango tomando un reloj

-se le cayó a Kouga-dijo Kagome con un gruñido

-era el reloj de mi padre-dijo sango con cara de tristeza-tiene la foto de mi familia, yo, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, esperen quien es ella, nunca la había visto-dijo sango dejando el reloj a un lado

-un cuchillo, porque ha de tener un cuchillo-pregunto miroku mirando el cuchillo-algo me dice que te quieren a ti, Kagome-dijo miroku con cara de sorprendido

-porque lo dice-pregunto Kagome con los ojos cerrados

-escucha lo que está escrito en sangre en el cuchillo...Kagome te encontraremos, necesitamos tus poderes, y si no apareces en menos de tres semanas tus amigos morirán-leyó miroku

-entonces tenemos que hacerte más fuerte, si dicen que tienes poderes nos servirá si te entrenamos y en especial a ti porque te harás más fuerte-dijo Sango

-ya pero mañana creo que la mayoría tiene sueño prima-dijo con ironía y acostándose en el suelo con sus dos manos detrás de la nuca

-si es verdad, Kagome toma-dijo Sango pasándole unas mantas-una es para ponerse encima y la otra para taparse, ¿ya?-dijo Sango sonriendo

-ok, duerman bien-dijo Kagome acostándose

-fhe-dijo inuyasha

-fhe para ti-dijo Kagome dejo la rosa a su lado y se durmió

_**sueño Kagome**_

-madre, hermano, hermana, donde diablos estoy-dijo sin entender Kagome

-Kagome ven-dijo una joven de ojos chocolates, piel blanca y de cabellera negra

-Rin, no ando de humor estoy atacada así que esfúmate-dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos

-ahh entonces te lo diré yo, tenemos una hermana perdida-dijo Rin esfumándose, luego todo se torna negro

_**fin sueño kagome**_

-AHH-Kagome mira a su alrededor y ve a todos durmiendo, se levanta y va fuera de la cueva-es solo un sueño, o no-dijo con ironía

-oye, está bien que seas vampira y te despiertes pero que te vayas sin avisar es peligroso-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose al lado de Kagome

-perdón estaba pensando-dijo Kagome recordando esas palabras-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome

-que pasa-pregunto mirándola

-tú sabes leer mentes-pregunto Kagome como una niña

-si porque-pregunto asustado

-y sabes leerlas a distancia-pregunto acercándose a Inuyasha

-si te sientes bien o te pasa algo-pregunto asustado

-podrías leer la de mi madre-dijo con voz ilusionada

-bueno, que quieres que lea-pregunto

-de sus hijos y hijas-dijo Kagome sentándose

-ok...tiene 2 hijos Shippo y Sota, tiene 4 hijas, Ayame la mayor, Rin la de al medio, la pequeña Kagome y la otra...se desconoce parece que ella lo tiene bloqueado al igual que tu, Ayame la hija mayor, la mataron, Rin casi sufre de abuso, la pequeña Kagome estuvo a punto de ser...asesinada-dijo sorprendido

-sí, estuve a punto de morir en las manos de un pervertido y borracho pero algo o alguien me ayudo-dijo Kagome mirando el cielo-estoy muy agradecida, no lo volví a ver pero estoy agradecida-dijo Kagome estirándose en el pasto, después los dos se quedaron dormidos en el pasto, al despertar kagome estaba en sus camas, se levanto y vio a inuyasha sudando, sin camisa, cabello tomado a excepción de unos mechones rebeldes y con una espada cortando en trozos un tronco-oye, abuelo tienes un buen físico para ser abuelo-dijo Kagome apoyándose contra un tronco

-ja gracias, ya niña ven, te enseñare a usar la espada que tienes tu-dijo inuyasha

-bueno-dijo Kagome sacando la espada

-con esa espada se usa una mano, tienes que moverla como si dibujaras una X, ni tan fuerte ni tan suave, es como un abanico, inténtalo-dijo poniendo un tronco al frente de Kagome y esta lo corta a la mitad-no mira-dijo poniéndose detrás de Kagome y tomando la mano de la espada-Así-dijo moviendo la espada haciendo una X pero suave mente-¿entendiste?-pregunto dulce mente

-sí, a ver-dijo Kagome haciendo la X-la hice, LA HICE-dijo feliz

-bien, ahora rápida y ágil-dijo inuyasha

-como-pregunto Kagome sin entender

-los movimientos de la espada ahora serán rápidos y ágiles-dijo inuyasha

-ok-dijo haciendo los movimientos rápida mente

-bueno en la espada eres buena, ahora a trotar, aprovechare ya que también necesito trotar-dijo listo-vamos-pregunto

-voy-dijo trotando con inuyasha, ya llevaban 10 kilómetros y seguían

-oye, porque te despertaste ayer tan temprano-pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome mientras trotaban

-tuve una pesadilla-dijo Kagome-no ando de humor, estoy atacada-dijo deteniendo su ritmo

-eh tranquila tu puedes confiar en mí-dijo deteniéndose al lado de Kagome

-soñé que Rin, me decía que tenemos una hermana perdida, eso fue todo, por eso ayer te pregunte si podías leerle la mente a mi madre-dijo Kagome sentándose-hace un calor-dijo tirándose aire con la camisa

-los vampiros somos resistentes al sol pero no al calor, recomendaciones ponte algo que sea chico o has que tu camisa sea una más chica-dijo Inuyasha secándose con su camisa

-etooo, date la vuelta-dijo Kagome sonrojada

-bueno-dijo dándose la vuelta y apoyándose contra un árbol-¿lista?-pregunto

-no-dijo Kagome pensando cómo usarla,_ "y si uso solo el corsé, eso" _pensó Kagome sacándose la camisa quedando en un corsé-ahora si-dijo guardando la camisa en su cinturón-y Sango y Miroku-pregunto haciéndose una cola de caballo alta

-fueron a buscar más pistas, ya que dejaron un rastro-dijo inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado

-mmmmm bueno-dijo sacando una navaja y empezó a romper los pantalones-listo-dijo guardando la navaja

-estas lista-pregunto Inuyasha

-sí, ahora que-pregunto

-aprender a trepar pequeña-dijo caminando

-no soy tan pequeña-se quejo Kagome

-bueno yo no soy tan abuelo-dijo trepando un árbol, mientras en un camino

-disculpen han visto últimamente sucesos extraños por aquí-pregunto Sango

-sí, el otro día una joven y un joven estaban bebiendo la sangre de los animales y de las mujeres embarazadas-dijo el hombre

-ok gracias por su cooperación-dijo miroku y sango siguiendo el camino

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo-pregunto Miroku

-una vampira negra-dijo Sango

-sí, después tenemos que ir con los chicos a contarles-dijo Miroku

-sí son muy peligrosas esas más si son unas arpías-dijo Sango, empezaron a caminar hasta donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome pero un grito los detuvo-vamos miroku-dijo corriendo hacia donde se escucho el grito, cuando llegaron vieron a una joven chupando la sangre de una mujer embarazada

-te recomendamos que la dejes-dijo Miroku

-claro si es que no quieres morir-dijo Sango con los ojos rojos

-ALEJENSE-grito la vampira tirando sangre

-ya te advertimos-dijo Miroku con los ojos rojos, Sango se lanzo y se puso atrás de la vampira y tomo los brazos de la vampira y miroku se acerco y le enterró una espada en el corazón-pudiste haber vivido-dijo sacando la espada y sango la soltó el cadáver de la vampira

-esto nos servirá pero algo me dice que esta es una de dos vampiras negras-dijo Sango viendo el cadáver

-tienes toda la razón, ella es una de dos-dijo cuando de repente llego un joven con heridas graves

-ayuda, mi madre la asesino esa cosa-dijo apoyándose contra la pared-quienes son-pregunto con cara de solo quiero saber eso-me gustaría saberlo antes de morir-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-soy Sango Taijiya-dijo agachándose a la altura del joven

-yo Miroku Houshi Higurashi-dijo Miroku limpiando los cadáveres excepto el de la vampira negra

-gracias, si tienen familia que quieren y aman protegen la y no peleen con ella ok-dijo sonriendo

-bueno-dijo Sango viendo como moría-descansa en paz-dijo Sango cerrándole los ojos-tenemos que llevar los cadáveres de la familia, para examinar y que los sepulten en un lugar adecuado-dijo Sango revisando la casa

-bueno-dijo Miroku-yo buscare a la familia tu busca la carreta-dijo viendo una foto de la familia

-encontré una carreta-dijo poniendo la carreta al frente de la casa-cuantos son-pregunto viendo la foto

-dos niñas, el joven, el padre y la madre, la madre esta aquí igual que el joven, tu ve por los demás yo pondré los cadáveres en la carreta-dijo tomando el cadáver de la vampira negra

-está bien-dijo encontrando a las dos niñas y al padre-listo-dijo llevando los cadáveres a la carreta, llegaron en donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome y los vieron en el suelo sudando y casi sin ropa

-mmmmm ¿porque están así?-pregunto miroku con cara de pervertido

-entrenamiento-dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo

-y ese olor-pregunto Kagome mirando la carreta-que hace una vampira en la carreta-pregunto sin entender

-una vampira negra-dijo Inuyasha

-¿qué es una vampira negra?-pregunto Kagome sin entender

-es cuando una vampira está embarazada y es una vampira oscura, a ellas no se les llama vampiras embarazada o vampiresas embarazadas ya que son vampiras o vampiresas oscuras, mientras a las vampira o vampiresas blancas se les llama vampira o vampiresa embarazada o vampiras de flor, las vampiras negras se alimentan de mujeres embarazadas y de animales, si la mujer que está embarazada tiene familia como hijos, esposo, etc. que vivan con ella, la vampira simple mente los mata no les chupa la sangre solo los mata-dijo inuyasha levantándose

-entonces la familia que está ahí fue víctima de la vampira negra-dijo triste-ese joven yo lo conocía-dijo sacando el cadáver

-quien es-pregunto Sango

-es Akitoki Hoyo-dijo examinando el cadáver-era mi mejor amigo-dijo tomando un papel que tenía en su bolsillo

-yo examinares los cadáveres-dijo inuyasha tomando el cadáver de Akitoki

-era una carta-dijo Kagome sorprendida- y era para mí-dijo abriendo el sobre

-lee la en voz alta por favor-dijo Sango un poco triste

-bueno dice... Querida Kagome: he intentado decirte pero no puedo, me gustas Kagome, desde que tengo memoria, solo quiero decirte que tu familia te ha escondido algo tienes una hermana, se llama Knbhgd, hay la tinta se corrió-dijo Kagome leyendo-pero sé que empieza con K-dijo segura-que encontraron-pregunto viendo que inuyasha examinaba a la vampira negra

-su nombre es Kagura, es una vampira negra, el vampiro que la embarazo es Onigumo, Onigumo es el hermano menor de Naraku, paradero desconocido, no nos sirve pero tenemos información-dijo Inuyasha

-bueno, a enterrar a la familia de Akitoki-dijo Sango triste, así Inuyasha y Miroku empezaron a cavar agujeros al fondo del claro del bosque, y Kagome y Sango lavaban los cadáveres, los enterraron y se fueron a la cueva con evidencia de los cadáveres

-esto no nos servirá-dijo Kagome-tiene la esencia pero no nos sirve ya que nadie tiene un olfato de perro-dijo tomando una toalla

-alguien aquí si-dijo Miroku mirando su té

-quien-pregunto antes de irse con sango

-fhe yo-dijo inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado

-bueno, deduzco que eres mitad demonio perro y vampiro-dijo Kagome

-deduces bien-dijo estirándose-MALDITA SEA ODIO ESTE CALOR-grito inuyasha

-vengan al lago con nosotras es bonito, el agua esta purificada y tiene sombra de árboles-dijo Sango con una gota de sudor en la frente

-YO VOY-grito Inuyasha tomando una toalla y corriendo pero se devolvió-donde es-pregunto

-yo voy por mientras con Inuyasha-dijo Kagome corriendo y siendo perseguida por Inuyasha

-vamos miroku-dijo Sango

-si-así los dos fueron al lago

-ya, etooo como nos bañamos-pregunto nerviosa Kagome

-usa la ropa interior-dijo sango en ropa interior y metiéndose al agua-Kag rápido esta refrescante-dijo nadando

-bueno-dijo quedando en ropa interior y se metió-esta rico-dijo empezando a nadar

-me uno-dijo inuyasha tirándose un piquero con miroku

-esta refrescante-dijo miroku

-sí y mucho-dijo Kagome hundiéndose

-AHHHHHHH-se escucho el grito de Sango

-que pasa san...-no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un PAF, sí sango le pego una cachetada a Miroku

-que te hiso-dijo Kagome enojada

-me-me-me toco el trasero-grito Sango-vampiro pervertido-dijo roja

-perdón sanguito, mi mano, mi mano-dijo moviéndola

-Miroku tu no cambias-dijo moviendo las brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta le toco un seno a Kagome, y se escucho PAFFFFF esta fue más fuerte

-PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO-grito kagome y hundiéndose roja como un tomate

-ka-ka-kagome no-no-no fue mi intención, yo estaba nadando y mi mano fue demasiado hacia atrás y sin querer te toque, de verdad perdón no fue mi intención-dijo moviendo las manos en forma circular

-mmmmm sí sin querer, y que estás haciendo AHORA-dijo Kagome con un tic en la ceja, Inuyasha miro lo que sus manos hacían y vio que le estaba tocando los senos a Kagome

-eeeee-dijo sacando sus manos rápidamente y recibió una cachetada más fuerte que la anterior

-PERVERTIDO ABUSADOR GROSERO PERVERTIDOO-grito saliendo del agua y tirándose de punta para nadar lejos "_que coraje, nunca conocí a alguien tan pervertido como él, uuuuuiii PERVERTIDO" _pensó Kagome mientras llego al otro lado del lago

-KAGOMEEEEE-grito Sango pagándole una cachetada a Miroku y vio que Sango se quedo al lado de Kagome-son unos pervertidos-dijo cerrando el puño

-QUE CORAJE-grito Kagome-me voy a salir del agua-dijo nadando hacia el otro lado y saliendo del agua y tomando una toalla y empezó a caminar hacia la cueva

-ESPERA KAGOME-grito Inuyasha-tu ropa-dijo con la ropa de ella en la mano, y empezó a seguirla, cuando llego vio que ella saco fuego de su mano y prendió una fogata y se subió a un árbol-Kagome-dijo suave mente y subiéndose al lado de Kagome

-que quieres-dijo ignorándolo

-tu ropa, se te quedo-dijo dejando la ropa al lado de Kagome-de verdad perdón-dijo sentándose al lado de Kagome

-no pasa nada-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-pero intenta ser más precavido de tus acciones-dijo sonriendo

-ok-dijo Inuyasha, de la nada empezó a acercarse a Kagome y ella a Inuyasha

-tenemos compañía-dijo mirando un conejo que los estaba "mirando"

-es de Totosai, un maestro, mejor entremos a la cueva-dijo levantándose y bajando de la mano con Kagome, y esta casi se cae y inuyasha la atrapo y la sujeto de la cintura y se acerco y la beso apasionada mente cosa que Kagome le correspondió al mismo ritmo, Kagome empezó a acariciar el cabello negro de inuyasha(PD: inuyasha tiene cabello negro, como cuando es humano, ojos dorados y piel blanca, para su información XD) y Inuyasha la acercaba más con una mano en la mejilla de Kagome, cuando de la nada el conejo empezó a saltar al rededor de ellos-sí...mejor nos entramos...-dijo entre el beso

-bueno-dijo cortando el beso y tomando la mano de Inuyasha para entrar a la cueva, entraron riendo

-te vas a dormir-pregunto tomando las dos manos de Kagome(PD: es de noche)

-no sé, no estás cansado-pregunto sonriendo

-no estado más despierto-dijo besando a Kagome, era suave y tierno

-KAGOME, Hola que haces aquí...-dijo de la nada un joven de ojos cafés oscuros, cabello café feo y de piel blanca, haciendo que la pareja rompa el beso

-Hoyo, que haces aquí-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-quien es-pregunto con un tono molesto

-Hoyo eso no te importa que haces aquí-pregunto Kagome molesta

-estaba buscándote, tu familia te ha estado buscando, y ahora que te encuentro te veo besándote con cualquiera-dijo señalando a inuyasha

-HEY el no es cualquiera-dijo Kagome molesta

-quien te crees para llamarme cualquiera imbécil-dijo inuyasha enojado

-HEY PAREN, Hoyo no tienes el derecho de hablarle así a Inuyasha, Inuyasha no pelees-dijo Kagome tomando la mano de inuyasha

-bueno-dijo agarrando más fuerte la mano de Kagome

-dime que es él para ti-dijo Hoyo serio

-para tu información Hoyo el tiene nombre y es INUYASHA, y me gusta-dijo sonrojada y seria

-podemos hablar-pregunto serio

-bueno, nos vemos-dijo viendo a inuyasha

-cuídate linda, si te hace algo...- dijo pero Kagome lo cayo besándolo

-no me pasara nada-dijo sonriendo-vamos-dijo seria y saliendo de la cueva

-CREI QUE TE MERECIAS ALGO MEJOR, NO ESO, CUANTO LLEVAS "PERDIDA"-dijo exasperado

-llevo 2 días, con este-dijo seria-y como algo mejor tu eres mi otro mejor amigo, deberías estar feliz, por fin encontré a alguien que amo que me ama-dijo irónica

-Kagome me gustas, desde hace mucho, y saber que estas con otro, me duele, sé que no te has dado tu primer beso, sé que no te has enamorado a excepción de Kouga, sé cosas de tu familia que ni siquiera TU no sabes-dijo enojado, y este se acerco con intención de besar a Kagome pero esta le pega y lo deja en el suelo

-no te acerque, NO ME HABLES MÁS-grito con rabia y entrando a la cueva para sentarse al lado de Inuyasha

-estas bien, ese maldito casi...-dijo molesto Inuyasha

-sí pero lo detuve, me siento mal-dijo triste

-tranquila-dijo para besar a Kagome, cuando entro Sango y Miroku con Hoyo

-Kagome, necesitamos tu ayuda, el joven estaba en el suelo con un golpe...-dijo Sango preocupada pero vio a Inuyasha y a Kagome besándose-o perdón, los interrumpimos-dijo con mirada picara

-ka-ka-kagome-dijo Hoyo

-no me hables-dijo seria

-se conocen-pregunto Miroku

-si, ERA mi mejor amigo, ERA-dijo Kagome apoyándose en Inuyasha y este la abrazo con un brazo

-Kagome de verdad perdón, no era mi intención, pero de verdad tú te mereces más-dijo aun molesto

-sí, es verdad Kagome se merece algo mejor, pero ese alguien o algo no eres tu-dijo Inuyasha enojado

-quisieras, la conozco desde que somos niños-dijo Hoyo con orgullo y sentándose cerca del fuego

-es verdad, tú no eres eso mejor, si fueras eso mejor me apoyarías, estarías feliz de que yo este feliz, pero no tú piensas que merezco algo mejor porque crees que ese algo mejor eres tú y que te hare caso, pues fíjate que me conoces pero no lo importante-dijo Kagome seria y enojada

-kagome...-dijo triste

-no me hables, sabes me iré, buscare un lugar mejor que la cueva-dijo seria-dile a mi familia que morí es lo único que creo que harás bien-dijo seria y enojada, se paro se vistió(PD: acuérdense que está en ropa interior), tomo sus cosas y espero fuera de la cueva, inuyasha hiso lo mismo y se puso al lado de Kagome, Miroku tomo las cosas

-me decepcionas, tú dices algo de mi hermana date por muerto-dijo Miroku saliendo

-¿hermana?-dijo Hoyo sin entender

-eso no te importa, y piensa lo que dijo él, o no querrás morir-dijo Sango saliendo enojada, así todos empezaron a caminar lejos, se quedaron en el lago

-a donde vamos-pregunto miroku

-vamos donde Totosai es un gran maestro y el mejor vampiro-dijo Inuyasha tomado de la mano con Kagome

-es verdad-dijo Sango feliz-es como nuestro segundo padre-dijo sonriendo

-bueno-dijo Kagome feliz y agarrándose del brazo de Inuyasha

-vamos donde Totosai-dijo Miroku para emprender camino corriendo como vampiros...

CONTINUARA...

hola espero que les guste, perdón por retrasarme pero he tenido unos problemas técnicos pero intentare escribir más seguido LO JURO, bueno comenten los(as) quiero besos


End file.
